Foster (Crewman)
crewmember |status = Active |datestatus = 2377 |actor = Damaris Cordelia (uncredited) }} Crewman Foster was a operations division Starfleet officer who served on board the under Kathryn Janeway during the ship's mission to the Delta Quadrant during the 2370s. She accompanied Captain Janeway to Tuvok's quarters in 2372 and was ordered to stay outside the quarters while Janeway spoke to Tuvok. ( ) In 2372, Foster went to sickbay for an analgesic, shortly after stardate 49507.2. ( ) She assisted Kes and Captain Janeway during the preparation of the hibernation pods in cargo bay one. ( ) In 2373, Foster was ordered by Tuvok to take Vel, a member of the terrorist organization Open Sky, to Chakotay so that he could give Chakotay the codes and directions to the Akritirian maximum security detention facility where Tom Paris and Harry Kim were being held. ( ) Foster was standing guard in sickbay when a holographic recreation of Doctor Lewis Zimmerman helped Kes to save The Doctor. ( ) She passed Commander Chakotay in a corridor when the commander ordered The Doctor to prepare Kes for transport. ( ) The same year, Foster and Culhane guarded Henry Starling in sickbay and were surprised when Starling left the ship by using the transporter. ( ) She visited the Paxau Resort when Kes experienced one of her timeshifts and witnessed the Krenim attack on Voyager. Later, in the normal timeline, she attended the party for Kes at the Paxau Resort holoprogram. ( ) Foster appeared as a hologram in the worse case scenario simulation where she fired several times at the Maquis but was shot herself by the holographic recreation of Seska. ( ) She guarded Seven of Nine and brought her into the captain's ready room where Commander Chakotay discussed the further alliance with the Borg. Later, she escorted her back to cargo bay 2. ( ) She assisted Tuvok in guarding Seven of Nine in sickbay after the Borg was disconnected from the Borg hive mind in 2374. She later also guarded Seven of Nine when she was held in the brig. ( ) Foster was one of the crewmembers observed by Seven of Nine in the mess hall while the Srivani performed medical experiments on them. ( ) In an alternate timeline created by the Krenim Annorax by using his temporal weapon ship, she was among the crewmembers evacuated from sickbay and deck 5 shortly before the deck blew off. Later, she treated the wounded crewmembers in the triage mess hall and listened to Captain Janeway's speech before the crewmembers left ''Voyager aboard the escape pods.'' ( ) In 2374, Foster was reported on a monitor in sickbay as being one of the crew who was unable to stop dreaming as the result of an alien neurogenic field. ( ) She accompanied Captain Janeway and into engineering following the attack of a member of Species 8472. She cared for the wounded and escorted them to sickbay. ( ) In a holographic recreation, she assisted as a security guard together with Tuvok and Murphy to subdue a group of three Kyrians that were in engineering. ( ) In 2375 she guarded the Malon Emck during his tour through engineering. ( ) Foster guarded Tash in engineering when he was interrogated about the tetryon reactor. ( ) She served as a guard for the Hirogen in the mess hall in 2377. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 2) ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) Background information Crewman Foster was played by recurring background actress Damaris Cordelia who received no credit for her appearances. She was identified in dialogue as Crewman Foster in the episode . Foster was also mentioned in an early version of as a character in Seska's Insurrection Alpha. de:Foster (Crewman) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel